On the Goldfield
Main Article: Events This morning Alfred encountered a girl, she was shivering from cold and almost unconscious. A little later, when the girl got warm and was brought to her senses, she told us that her name was Emma and she was looking for her husband, who had left to look for a job several years before and disappeared. Golden Broth Martha the Maid: I've looked for the old recipe, and recalled that I'm still missing two ingredients, and there's nowhere to take them from. Unless you come up with anything. Then you'll even be able to cook the broth - it's like a magic elixir and its power is great. *Get 3 Antler from Emma. *Get 3 Boar's Hoof from Emma. *Create the Golden Broth. Martha the Maid: What a broth! It's exactly the same as my grandmother's! Take a gulp of this broth and you'll feel warm at once, no matter how cold you are. Take a mug and you can go away into the winter forest in the freezing cold. It's real family magic! Pharaohs' Lamp Butler Alfred: Emma tried to meet her engagement with the detectives. She was looking for the Pharaohs' Lamp and found something. But then she went in search of her husband herself. And, freezing and starving, she ended up at our place. Assemble the Lamp to get access to the archives of the agency! *Get 3 Lamp Oil from Emma. *Get 3 Aromatic Resin from Emma. *Create the Pharaohs' Lamp. Butler Alfred: Wait a minute! Do not light the lamp! If the legends are right, the light of the lamp will make us tell only the truth! And, I, know you want to keep some details of my personal life secret. We'll jsut give the lamp to the detectives. Dream Catcher Butler Alfred: Emma says that since the day she found her husband's camp, nightmares had started to torment her. And only two figurines found in the camp saved her from the night madness. Surprisingly, these items are used to make a Dream Catcher! *Get 3 Wooden Spider from Emma. *Get 3 Bone Snake from Emma. *Create the Dream Catcher. Butler Alfred: In theory, the Dream Catcher should protect us from the curse of the valley, where Emma's husband and other gold miners have disappeared. In practice... I don't know what will happen. The Blade Melissa: The fact that Emma has come from the past immediately made me think that a portal was connected with it. I was right! But the portal is unstable and can close at any time. To keep it open, I need anything from the other side of the portal. *Get 10 Gold Miner's Knife from Emma. Melissa: Great. A knife, picked on the other side of the portal, will provide stability of the passage for a while. The portal may not have closed yet only because this thing has ended up here. By the way, doesn't this weapon belong to Emma's husband? The Sheath Melissa: My calculations show that the portal is still at its limit - a slightest external influence can close it. One knife isn't enough to achieve a steady state of the portal. May Emma have the sheath from the knife? *Get 10 Carved Sheath from Emma at your neighbors' places. Melissa: Now I'm sure we'll succeed! The sheath and knife, taken from the past to our time, will help us use the portal to get to the area where Emma's husband has disappeared. Key to the Past Melissa: I think you understand what should be done: the knife and sheath must be together. So they will become the key - the portal will open before them, because they are now in another time. The universe itself wants the knife to go back into the past. *Get 3 Scroll with a Spell from Emma. *Get 3 Beast's Fang from Emma. *Create the Key to the Past. Melissa: Now you can tell Emma that we'll be able to send her back. She might be able to find her husband. Somehow I don't believe in the curse the natives are talking about. I suspect that someone is simply protecting a rich gold site from looting. Emma's Fears Butler Alfred: Emma was ready to return to the Goldfield to continue looking for her husband. She wasn't even scared by the natives' creepy stories. But a monster blocked Emma's way. And it was indifferent to amulets and talismans. *Organize an expedition and feed the Dragon Andarrus. *Explore The Goldfield. Butler Alfred: I think it'll be unwise to leave Emma without our help. I'm not sure that we'll find her husband - he must have died on the field. And the curse of that place could have nothing to do with it. But we'll be able to protect Emma. Reward: Gold Prospector's Chest It contains: *100 , 50 *10 *5 *5 , 5 *5 , 5 , 5 , 5 *5 , 5 *5 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 *Trophy "The Goldfield" *25,000 *2,000